


Pressure and Pleasure

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Bedded Wenches [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV (Fiery Fourteen) </p><p>Prompt words: spying, worship, </p><p>A fic which serves as a direct sequel to my previous Thorki Porn battle fic, <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html?thread=8379098#cmt8379098">A String of Bedded Wenches</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure and Pleasure

Loki’s eyes were drifting closed, eyes heavy, mind and body sleepy after a long day battling and spell casting. The fire nearby cast warmth and light across his room, bathing his cool, bared skin in a wash of heat. Loki sighed and shifted slightly, long limbs sliding over his silken sheets, every movement producing sympathetic shushing sounds. 

He sighed again, and smiled slightly; he could feel the heavy weight of another’s gaze upon him, eyes mentally caressing him in a lover’s tender touch. He inhaled sharply, and shifted again; he could smell the sharp tang of ozone that seemed peculiar to Thor when he was aroused or angry, reminiscent of charged skies before a storm struck. He shivered, tongue peeking from between his lips to swipe across his lower lip teasingly. He caught the swift intake of breath from the other, before said breath was caught and stifled; Loki knew that Thor was trying to be quiet, repaying him for spying on him a few nights previously, Loki supposed.

Loki smirked, eyes still closed, as he trailed one hand down his chest, long fingers tweaking and teasing at his own nipples; again, he heard the sharp intake of breath that was barely stifled. He continued teasing his nipples, pads of his fingers rolling the nubs between them until they were hardened and aroused. He moved down his body, fingers splaying over his lean abdomen, before skimming up again. 

He could feel the expectant silence weighing down upon him and he shivered with barely contained desire; if Thor wanted to spy upon him in his own chambers, then Loki knew he had better give him a good show. He plunged his hands sharply into his underthings, long fingers wrapping around his cock, while the other hand eased the waistband of his underthings down, freeing himself and exposing himself to the light. He gave himself a few exploratory strokes, long fingers plunging and dipping against himself; he could hear Thor’s breathing quite clearly now, laboured and catching in the other’s throat. He opened his eyes, stared at nothing yet imagined Thor’s face, lax with pleasure while Loki thrust into him. Loki moaned suddenly, noise loud and startling himself into dropping his hand away. He sighed and started up the pace again, falling into familiar rhythms of stroke and twist and slide; he moaned loud and long, deepening into a throaty purr as he came closer to completion. 

Loki wasn’t sure but he thought he could hear Thor nearby, the rustle of clothing and the distinct sound of the other touching himself. The thought that Thor could barely contain himself while watching him made him quicken the pace, head thrown back in sudden wanton desire, eyes closed as dark hair splayed against much paler pillow. His hand stroked harder, applying more pressure and pleasure until he came, hips arching from the bed as he released over himself.

Loki lay back against the bed, sated, chest rising and falling in erratic pants, as the bed dipped beneath the familiar weight of Thor, as the other finally joined him. He cracked open an eye, and grinned at Thor, at the wrecked reality of his brother that he’d imagined so well in his imagination. When Thor did little more than stare down at him, eyes still blown wide with lust, lips parted with the force of his huffing breaths, Loki raised one eyebrow a little impatiently, lips pursing into an equally impatient little pout.

“Well, brother? Do you have nothing better to do than to sit there staring at me?” he asked, voice still husky from his climax. 

Thor shivered beneath the almost touchable weight of Loki’s voice; the elder prince could feel the silken caress of the other’s words against his skin. 

“I want - “and Thor’s words faltered and died in his throat before they could find purchase on his tongue. 

“You want what, brother? You know you cannot have if you do not ask,” Loki teased, idly toying with himself. 

“Let me lay with you,” Thor said, hand tentatively reaching out to lay upon Loki’s chest.

“That was not a question,” Loki said, with another raised eyebrow.

“Do not make me ask for what you should give willingly,” Thor said, frowning down at his brother. 

Loki grinned at that, before he shrugged. 

“As you wish, brother,” he said, quietly. “You may take what you so desire tonight, but in future? No more sneaking around in the bedrooms of princes.” 

“I was not sneaking,” Thor said, defiantly. “Besides which, I seem to remember another prince, lying not so far from me now, doing the exact same thing a few nights ago.” 

“Unlike you, however, I do not give of myself to just anyone,” Loki said, archly.

“And neither do I,” Thor said, defiantly. “I was always meant for you.” 

“Then prove it. Worship me, like you would a lover,” Loki said, as he beckoned for Thor to come closer. 

Thor did, following Loki’s teasing hands to press kisses down the column of Loki’s throat, licking wet stripes against cold skin that would not be warmed by fire’s light. He felt Loki’s hands gentling against his back, soothing him with tender caresses that went against his harsh tones of before. Thor pressed kisses against every inch of Loki’s skin that he could reach, hands caressing him. Loki was fully hard by the time that Thor had kissed his way down to his cock, body writhing involuntarily beneath Thor, moans of pleasure working past eager throat. Thor chuckled against Loki’s lean belly, and peppered kisses against the surprisingly soft flesh, enjoying the feel of Loki so pliant beneath him. 

Thor mapped out every inch of Loki’s body, cataloguing every scrap of skin, every gesture, every drawn out guttural groan and whine as Thor touched places that particularly pleased Loki. He pressed worshipful kisses against slender hips and long legs, against soft belly and hardened nipples, against the long line of Loki’s cock. Loki was a panting, wrecked mess by the time that Thor finally reached for the lube, hair strewn against the pillow beneath his head; Loki’s moans grew louder, more forceful and impatient as Thor worked him loose with lube-slick fingers. Thor could barely contain himself, once he was sure that Loki was fully prepared; he settled himself against Loki, thrusting in with a deep groan of his own, as Loki arched up beneath him. 

Loki was all muscles and sinew and wiry strength beneath him, body arching up to meet his as Thor thrust into him, cradling Loki’s body between supportive hands to steady him as he plunged into Loki again, again, again. Loki could feel the warmth from the other seeping into his very bones and he clung to him, enjoying the feel of Thor rocking into him, worshiping him with every caress, every thrust, every kiss and well placed moan against his ear. And when he came, it was with Thor’s name upon his lips, breathy moans hitching through him as he shuddered through his climax, Thor resolutely caressing him all the way through it. 

Loki was still coming when Thor tumbled after him, climaxing and releasing deep inside Loki, a mangled mess of Loki’s name spilling out of his mouth to hang between them. He thrust into him a few more times, riding his orgasm out to the last before he eased away to lay beside Loki. Neither moved nor spoke for a very long time, and when Loki looked to Thor again, the other man was already asleep.


End file.
